American Horror Story (Orlando)
American Horror Story was of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 26. This house was based off the T.V. show American Horror Story, more specifically season one, season four and season five. It was located in Soundstage 19 along with The Repository. History and Location On August 16th, 2016, Universal announced that a haunted house based on seasons 1, 4, and 5 of the American Horror Story TV show would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "King", as Art and Design thought it was the crowning-jewel IP house of that year. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 19, the other one being The Repository. Soundstage 19 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. These two houses were the first (and last) houses in this location. A sequel house based on seasons 2, 3, and 6 of the show would end up coming the following year with American Horror Story: Volume 2. Description Relive scene after scene of the sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. Experience Facade As you near the entrance of the soundstage you can hear the American Horror Story theme song playing. Also, on the wall of the soundstage next to the door is a picture of the Rubber man from season one, Twisty from season four, and the Countess's hand from season five. Haunted House When you enter the house you are inside of a brick room with a projector playing scenes from season one of American Horror Story while the theme song plays. When you walk into the next room you are in the basement of the Murder House where Dr. Montgomery is doing his experiments. Soon after, you go further into the basement and see a teenage boy with a baseball bat run at you behind some barrels. After that you go into a room where Infantata runs at you down a hallway. Then, you go into the bathroom where The Piggy Man jumps out of a bathtub. The next room shows Larry being burned. After that you go into a room with strobe-lights where Tate (wearing his skull face paint) scares you. Then you go into the living room where you see a nurse getting stabbed by a man on the sofa as you walk by. Next, you walk towards the front door. On your left is the younger maid and sometimes the older maid jumps out next to her. After that you go inside of a room filled with men in black rubber suits and strobe-lights. Soon after, you go into a room that shows scenes from Freak Show on a projector, serving as a transition room to the season four part of the house. This section of the house begins with a large and open room filled with the freaks trailers. You can see various freaks like Legless Suzi and Amazon Eve. You then head inside the Bearded Lady's trailer. Inside is The Bearded Lady shooting at Edward Mordrake (or The Man With Two Faces). After that you go inside of Twisty's bus where Twisty pops out. You then see the Freak Show facade and to the left you see Twisty with his mask off. When you enter the Freak Show facade you end up in the Museum of Curiosity where you see the head of Salty and the body of Ma Petite. On the right you see a man trying to separate the Siamese twins. You then walk through Dandy's bedroom where he made a Siamese twin puppet made out of his Mother and an Avon lady. As you continue Dandy pops out next to you. The last scene of Freak Show shows Elsa getting her legs sawed off by a man with a chainsaw. The final transition room plays scenes from Hotel, leading you into the last section of the house. Ahead of you in the elevator is The Countess. You then walk into the insides of the walls of the hotel where you see Rudolph Valentino pop up next to you with his sword. As you continue through a transparent wall you can see The Addiction Demon staring at you. At the end of the hall you see one of the vampires killing a construction worker. Then you go into the Ten Commandment Killer's trophy room where you see the various body parts in a jar (like a hand, a spleen etc.). Also in that room The Ten Commandment Killer jumps out from behind a wall to scare you. You then head inside of one of the rooms where James March stabs Queenie on a bed. Also in the room, Hazel Evers jumps out at you. After that you go inside of the drained pool of the hotel where you see The Countess's children in glass coffins. The Countess also pops out from behind a curtain. You then enter room 33 where The Countess's deformed baby, Bartholomew pops up out of his crib and The Countess jumps out next to him. After that you go into a room with Ramona Royale. Then you go into a room where a ghost comes out of a bed and Hypodermic Sally pops out to the left. After that is a scene where Iris and Liz Taylor shoot at you as you walk by. The final room is filled with fog and strobe-lights with two Twisty's at the end. Scareactors * Dr. Montgomery * Young Teenage Boy * Infantata 2X * Piggy Man * Larry * Tate * Man stabbing Nurse * Young Maid * Older Maid * Rubber Man * Legless Suzi * Amazon Eve * Pepper * Bearded Lady * Edward Mordrake * Twisty 5X * Doctor cutting Twins * Dandy * Elsa Mars * Chainsaw man * Countess 3X * Rudolph Valentino * Lady Vampire * Construction Worker * Ten Commandments Killer * James March * Hazel Evers * Ramona Royale * Bed Demon * Hypodermic Sally * Iris * Liz Taylor Pictures Piggy Man (Orlando).jpg Piggy Man 2 (Orlando).png Piggy Man Mask (Orlando).png Younger Maid.jpg Older Maid.jpg Edward Mordrake and Bearded Lady.png Twisty.png Freakshow Facade.jpg Dandy.png The Countess.png Bed Demon.jpg Twisty's Bus Concept.png Piggy Man Mask 2.png Trivia * In the Twisty bus scene there is a sack with Jack the Clown's face on it used in The Carnage Returns show. * In the same scene is a little bear holding a jar of honey which has been used in many haunted houses in the past,like in the house, Jack Presents: 25 years of Monsters & Mayhem in the Goldilocks scene. * This house won House of the Year in 2016. * This was the first house located in Soundstage 19 along with The Repository. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:TV show houses Category:Soundstage 19 Category:House of the Year Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26